


Like Stars

by Katherine



Category: A Companion to Wolves - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Present Tense, Psychic Wolves, Scent names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Jean-Luc is glad that Robert stayed in the vineyards under their father's tutelage today, that Jean-Luc is meeting the wolves alone.





	

Jean-Luc is glad that Robert stayed in the vineyards under their father's tutelage today, that Jean-Luc is meeting the wolves alone. Somehow he does not want to share this moment. The mother wolf, brindled grey, looms huge next to her brother. Wolf and human both watch the three pups that are tussling together on the grass. Jean-Luc watches them as well.

One of the two grey pups flags his tail as he mouths triumphantly at the other's ear. The third pup squirms out of the pile and moves nearer to Jean-Luc. She is near-black, speckled with white like stars. When she turns her head to look at him, Jean-Luc sees that her eyes are a pale blue like the light from active warp nacelles.

She looks at him solemnly, then nudges her nose against his timidly outstretched hand. He is aware of a scent. Black tea with a note of bergamot, and steam.

When Jean-Luc is aware of more than the scent, more than the wolf-pup, the mother-wolf's brother has come over. "She's given you a name, lad," he says. "Will you have her?"

Jean-Luc nods, unable to find words to say aloud. In his mind, he whispers to his wolf: _We will go to the stars together._


End file.
